


I Wish Dreams Were Reality

by ShadowWriter_6636



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWriter_6636/pseuds/ShadowWriter_6636
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru has control over most things in his life, just not his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

          Shikamaru sat up with a groan and glared at the open window across the room. He had opened it before going to sleep in the hopes of keeping the room cool during the humid spring night which he now suffered at the hands of, but no.

          Falling asleep in the dead of winter outside? No problem, might wake up numb but at least he could actually find sleep. Catching a nap in the forest during autumn was a blessing easily accepted even. But spring and summer were the two times when Shikamaru could not get any solid rest. He found the heat smothering and the sweat it caused was certainly no help in his fight to be comatose for at least five hours at night.

          He looked at the clock next to his bed-12:27. Fucking perfect. He'd been asleep at total of almost an hour, and there was no way of going back to sleep now. He sat up rubbing at his temples trying to will the growing head ache away to no avail and decided that if he wasn't going to get any sleep he might as well go for a walk. Pulling on only a mesh t-shirt and a pair of black kapris he headed out the door a quietly as possible.

          There was zero breeze to lighten the thick heat so Shikamaru thought of a place where he could make his own, all he would need was a swing set. He walked to the park where he and the rest of his classmates had once played together and was surprised to see Neji leaning back on the wall surrounding the playground.

          Neji was slouched starring down at a thin white cigarette settled between his fingers as if he had actually lit it. Shikamaru couldn't think of any reason as to why the high and mighty don't-smoke-unless-you-want-to-die-on-the-battle-field Hyuuga would be entertaining the thought of lighting one up let alone holding one.

          The closer he got to Neji the clearer Shikamaru could see that even if the house was there the lights weren't on. Neji's normally sharp eyes were vacantly starring at the ground and not even at the cigarette in his hand, his hair was free from its braid and was tangled slightly, his shirt was torn and had dirt stains covering it, and there was a cut on one of his palms that hadn't been properly bound and had leaked the bandage through to stain the cuff of Neji's sleeve. This wasn't the usual Neji who wouldn't think about being seen without looking absolutely perfect.

          "Never took you for a chimney Neji, then again what good is dynamite without a spark?" Shikamaru said leaning his back against the fence looking over at Neji, "Neji? You need a light or are you still considering all the health risks of teenage rebellion?" no reply.

          Taking a slight risk himself, Shikamaru reached over and took the cigarette for himself starting it and ignored the Hyuuga who had finally decided to look at him. Blowing a thin stream of smoke up, Shikamaru tensed as Neji got a step closer before holding the cigarette out to him filter first as a peace offering.

          Shikamaru eyes widened as instead of taking the cigarette back, Neji leaned forward slipping his smooth lips over the end pressing them to Shikamaru's fingers and breathed in the toxic smoke. His breath hitched when Neji's eyes opened slowly to look at him, through him more like, as he pulled off of the cigarette to exhale the smoke between them without looking away.

          Shikamaru swallowed, his heart beating a little to fast for his taste, a million possibilities flew through his head as he took another long hit from the cigarette wondering when the hell Neji started to look that good. His thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own that stole the smoke from his lungs.

          Neji was kissing him, Shikamaru was only slightly aware that while one of Neji's hands held his wrist and the burning ember away from them the other was finding it's way under the back of his shirt. His main focus was the sensation of those soft lips catching against his own hinting at the idea of going a step more.

          Almost too eagerly Shikamaru replied dropping the cancerous stick and twisting his hands into Neji's hair at the back of his head pulling him closer. Neji groaned into the kiss at the feeling of his hair being tugged at and Shikamaru went for the chance to taste what flavor Neji had to offer. Jasmine tea and nicotine wrapped it's essence around his tongue as Shikamaru deepened the kiss feeling Neji move against him trying to get some hold over the situation, but if Neji wanted to play a game then he was playing by Shikamaru's rules.

          Shikamaru turned them around pressing Neji against the fence taking his roaming hands and pinning them against the metal, linking their fingers together. Neji resisted all of two seconds before Shikamaru broke the kiss and moved his attention to Neji's exposed throat suckling at the sensitive skin there before biting gingerly and soothing it again with his tongue. He smirked at the music of Neji's heavy breathing and whimpers above him. Shikamaru followed Neji's jaw line up kissing along the pulse he found making it jump to his satisfaction.

          "Sh-Shikamaru." Neji's voice brought him back up to look into those lust dazed eyes.

           "Hm?" Shikamaru said moving to kiss him again before realizing the Neji wasn't in front of him anymore.

          He looked over to see Neji standing a few feet away biting his lip. When did he get away from me? The sound of a bell ringing made Shikamaru pause suddenly and think about what he had just done with Neji Hyuuga of all people.

          "Neji listen I-" Shikamaru started.

          "It's time to wake up Shikamaru, I'll see you again another time." Neji said turning away a blush evident against his pale skin.

          "Wait. Neji hold on." Shikamaru ran forward to grab his arm but it disappeared into black smoke; the village evporated around him. Shikamaru shot up in bed looking over at his alarm clock-3:03. It had been a dream, it had all been a dream. A dream of him making out with Neji fucking Hyuuga at the local kiddies playground.

          He ran his fingers over his lips still feeling Neji's warmth there, being a genius one thing that he could count on was remembering every single dreams detail to a tee. But there was no way that he had just dreamed that he woke up and stumbled on a wanting Hyuuga, there was no possible way. Yet as he laid back down he understood that maybe, just maybe, if his current hard on had anything to say on the topic there may have been a chance.

          "Fuck." One time. They had come together one fucking time and now Neji was under his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji gets away from his reality by going into others dreams, now just whose head does this dream belong to?

          Neji resisted the urge to slam the sliding door to his room. What time was it even now? 12:00. Why the elders believed that it was a good idea to test him at the times of night when all others in the compound were asleep seemed to escape Neji every time they called on him to do whatever test they had prepared.  
          He looked down at the state of his outfit and very nearly growled at the disarray that was his appearance. Tan stains from where he had been thrown into the sands dusted him and there was a tear in his shirt going down from the collar towards his chest. Even worse, at some point his adrenaline rushed mind must have thought it was a good idea to block a kunai with his palm because there was a cut there bleeding heavily.  
          Neji moved to his desk to find a bandage, using his sleeve to soak up some of the blood so as to not stain his flooring. He made a mental note to get more gauze as he found a thin roll that would have to suffice despite it's small amount to offer. A secondary mental note popped up to the forefront of his mind to disinfect all cuts to avoid future issues but he pushed in back, too irritated to deal with even himself.  
          The quick self aid was loose and by all means pathetic but Neji was tired and fell onto his bed on top of the covers uncaring. Tonight had not been his night, or the night before that, or the night before that; the entire month of May had not been his night. The heat muddled his mind and the hate he felt at himself for not being able to stay focused as normal only made his concentration slip more.  
Yeah, no, there was not a single chance of sleep tonight.  
          He was still worked up from only moments before and his current emotional state had him wanting to train again. He sat up glaring at the clock ticking insistently on his desk reading the time to be now 12:03. It had only been three minutes. Why did time feel faster but go by slower when you needed hours to pass by as if they were seconds?  
          In a childish move Neji flung himself back allowing his tantrum of rolling back and forth kicking out at the blankets. Last resorts were there for a reason though and one kindly appeared to him before he could lose himself entirely. But if he was going to do what his thoughts suggested then he had to do it somewhat correctly if he was to be content with the results.  
          He sat up and situated himself with his back against the wall for when he would fall back and hopefully not forward once the jutsu was cast. With a deep breath to calm himself Neji went through the hand signs necessary for his escape and felt the world glide away from him.  
          The idō suimin no jutsu was one trick that wasn't actually a trick that Neji kept up his sleeves for nights such as these. It casts the users mind from the body into the mind of a random patron who was currently experiencing REM cycles. If the user focused intensely on who's mind they wished to enter and were close enough then the possibilities of gathering information were nearly limitless. Neji mostly used it to escape any dreams of his own by being a part of someone else's hallucinations. He was such a coward.  
          When he opened his eyes again he was still within the compound but he knew that he was in someone else's mind because there was no sign of life around him at all; the room was bare and when he opened the door he was out on the street.  
          Whoever's mind he was in they had never been in the Hyuuga compound before at all, which was more than comforting. Once he had ended up in one of Hinata's dreams and had the wonderful experience of listening to Naruto woo her with poetry that should never be uttered.  
          Thankful that was not the case this time around Neji stepped into the moonlight and cursed the humidity that plagued not only his days but also this person's nights. He trekked along the empty streets of Konoha gathering information on instinct rather than interest. Though there was something that stood out at every angle.  
          Every single home, building, fence, street, had detail far beyond the norm for anyone that Neji had ever seen. In dreamscapes there was only as much detail as a person could remember or imagine or want. This person remembered all details they possibly could on Konoha and it's colors at the midnight they imagined and apparently they had no want for anyone to be around as there was no buffer humans to fill in the structures or streets.  
          This couldn't be some enemy with orders to map out the lay of the city, right? That had happened once.  
          The silence of the place was stunning as well. Every step that Neji took sounded so loud to him that he actually felt a pang of nervousness at waking some non-existent person up. And then the world was as bright as it could be in the dark as he stepped onto a street filled with shops.  
          Neji side stepped the bodies milling around him hating the feeling of when they passed right through him. This person had a festival coloring their night with lanterns overhead casting a red glow, children in masks racing past leaving behind echos of laughter, stores open for business shouting out deals, and every soul dressed to appease some dress code that required only the best holiday clothing.  
          For a moment Neji let himself believe that this was reality, his reality. That for a night he could laugh and smile and at least pretend that life could be sweet. That he was here with friends and family to celebrate a nameless day, and then he was.  
          Not him, but the memory of himself. Neji watched with a terrible feeling as he, dream him, followed behind the Hyuuga's main branch with other side branch members of the house. He could see the look of annoyance etched into his own face deepen along with the other servants' every time that someone from the main branch squealed from some delight.  
          Anger welled inside him once again at the sight. What made it all worse was that he could see Hinata's concerned looks being cast at the stalking crew behind her. The peace he had been feeling dissipated instantly and for a split second he allowed the cigarettes next to him being sold to actually sound tantalizing to indulge in.  
          This was how the Nara found some peace wasn't it? It was all a dream any way, smoking here wouldn't do any damage to his real body, and if Neji was being honest with himself he wanted a real reason for the people of his blood to sneer at him other than his blood being that of a brother. So he snagged a pack from the stand without much remorse at not paying the vendor and left the offending area.  
          All at once the fire inside him died when the sound of the joyful people couldn't be heard any longer. Neji looked down at the pack in his hand and wondered why he'd even thought to grab the useless things. He didn't want them in the real world and even now he didn't want them, a tug of sadness pulled at Neji simply because for a moment he had wanted them. But still...there had to be something worth his interest in the toxic mixture since Shikamaru always offered him one when asking about shifts in mood or behavior out of the norm.  
          Neji plucked one single white stick from the box and tossed the rest to the side of the street not caring too much about looks at the moment. What was the point when even his hair had decided it hated him and tangled in it's undone form. Was it wrong to want to be a child again?  
          The thought was foolish and over done in Neji's opinion but it chased him until he found himself on the outside of the old park. Something old to ease into the new, at least that's what Neji told himself as he moved silently over the wood chips to the top of the slide. The metal was cool under him and he glanced around to be sure that there wasn't anyone around to watch him do this. Sliding down he was surprised at the butterflies in his stomach that fluttered up at the sudden drop.  
          Once at the bottom he stood up quickly and walked outside of the area fighting off a blush. That had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever partaken in for quite some time. Neji leaned against the fence and poised the cigarette he'd yet to let go of in his hand to look at the name printed on the side.  
          All of this was pointless in the long run because now he was just wasting energy. The jutsu didn't make you feel rested as if you were sleeping as long as you were in the dreams of another, you were just projecting yourself onto others and now Neji could feel that drain of energy in his bones.  
          The noise of steps falling towards him from his left alerted him to another's presence but he couldn't bring himself to care, it wasn't like whoever it was could touch or see or hear or smell or taste him; unless it was the person dreaming up all of this.  
          "Never took you for a chimney Neji, then again what good is dynamite without a spark?"...Oh no. No, no, no, and no. He was in Nara Shikamaru's dream!  
          "Neji? You need a light or are you still considering all the health risks of teenage rebellion?" Maybe if he didn't say anything then Shikamaru would think he was just another illusion and move onto the festival he had conjured just a few blocks away.  
          Apparently that was too much to ask for as Shikamaru reached forward to steal away the cigarette from his fingers. Neji almost jolted at the contact, the nervous feeling rolling off of Shikamaru, but underneath it all was a gentleness that was both confusing and annoying. Neji thought it over seeing Shikamaru light up next to him, Shikamaru never had the closeness of kinship with Neji in the same way that he had it with Choji so why was he acting calm over this?  
          In the artificial moonlight it was strange to look at the son of Nara Shikaku. Father and son matched each other so well in description and even personality that they were nearly indiscernible from one another. But in this pale light there was no sunk in tiredness from years of stress or battle-won scars, only smooth pales and sharp angles. The thin stream of white that escaped from his lips drew in Neji's eyes to those thin lips the pulled in when Neji took a step forward, only to examine closer of course.  
          He didn't expect Shikamaru to offer him back the cigarette but there it was. He could always do the responsible thing and walk away, better yet break the jutsu, but this was a dream and fuck responsibilities. Neji leaned down and tucked his hair behind an ear to inhale and it was only at the last second that he knew he didn't want to break that look that Shikamaru was giving him. So Neji peered up at Shikamaru and breathed out, and for once he felt as dangerous as others believed he was.  
          That stare that Shikamaru was giving him was too empowering, what did Shikamaru expect to happen other than Neji swooping up to claim his lips for his own. Neji had to grab hold of Shikamaru's wrist to keep the burning ember away from them but eventually Shikamaru got the hint and dropped the stick in favor pulling Neji's hair.  
          It seemed so easy to bring Shikamaru closer and let him enjoy the feeling of Neji's body against his. It felt nice to be under the eyes of someone who knew exactly what he was doing when he did it. Neji tested Shikamaru's resolve to carry on with this by pushing against him and was pleasantly surprised by the Nara's aggressive solution to place him against the fence.  
          This is nice, the only thought in Neji's mind as Shikamaru's lips moved along the column of his throat, allowing himself to make as much noise as he liked. It wasn't like Shikamaru would remember this in the morning anyway so no harm no foul. But all things had to end and Neji's energy supply was getting low.  
          "Sh-Shikamaru." Neji grounded himself with those words enough to manipulate the dream to his desires once more. Even though the spring heat was still suffocating to Neji in it's own right, he still felt the cold of having left Shikamaru's body. It was easy at this point to have a bell somewhere ringing far behind the Nara as a distraction, separate Neji from the dream easier.  
          "Neji listen I-" Shikamaru was trying to fix something that didn't matter, how cliche of him.  
          "It's time to wake up Shikamaru, I'll see you again another time." That may have been the wrong words to say, false hope was a bitch to deal with if it actually ended up being about something you care for. But Shikamaru didn't care for Neji, and Neji didn't care for Shikamaru, so there wouldn't be any problems right?  
          Neji turned away to release the jutsu and as the dream melted he pretended not to hear Shikamaru call out for him. Waking up alone in his room Neji felt more exhausted than he had in some time. He had thankfully fallen backwards when he entered Shikamaru's mind but that didn't mean he was comfortably propped up in any way, shape, or form.  
          He could still feel the warmth of Shikamaru surrounding him and for a second he let his mind roam to if the Nara really was that warm in the real world. It wasn't that things generally ran warmer in dreams, no that wasn't true, but Shikamaru had been warm enough to feel real.  
          He looked at the clock again, 3:05. Well that was surprisingly longer than expected, but Neji could run on two hours of sleep if he could even calm his heart enough to do so. Neji smiled to himself because that was slightly fun to do, kiss a boy in a dream, and all the better that it had been the well grounded Shikamaru who was clearly uprooted by the experience from the look on his face when he realized that they had made out at the park.  
          Neji fell onto his bed and let his eyes sink shut quite confident on what he was going to be dreaming about. Right before sleep overtook him he entertained the possibilities if Shikamaru would remember and he smiled one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the continuation which ended up as just Neji's side of the story about last night...I hope that you guys enjoyed it!  
> idō suimin = moving sleep *google translate said it, not me*  
> Also if you guys want me to keep this fic going just let me know in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be more to this story depending on those who read it's comments.


End file.
